Dark Depths
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Sephiroth has always found new, depraved ways of corrupting Cloud. This time, it's with tentacles. [Sephiroth/Cloud tentacle porn! :D Set in Kingdom Hearts universe. Explicit yaoi, PWP. Now has an wing kink sequel chapter as well.]
1. Chapter 1

((I am so uninventive. The title for this is taken from a Seph/Cloud Kingdom Hearts 'verse doujinshi by the same name. For some reason it got stuck in my head and is preventing me thinking of anything better to call this thing. orz))

I've wanted an excuse to write tentacle porn forever. It was kind of a _thing_ in my tiny little group when I first joined the fandom some five years ago; I can't believe it's taken me this long to get round to it. I guess I never had a premise as to why there were tentacles involved. Even the premise in this fic I kinda pulled out of my ass as a hand-wavey excuse for it. ^^;;

Who cares, though? _Tentacle porn! _Does there even need to be an excuse?

Technically, this is Kingdom Hearts 'verse. I've still filed it under FFVII, because it is purely Sephiroth and Cloud, and the mentions to KH are really not all that relevant at all. The only reason it's set there is to use 'The Darkness' (TM) as a plot device. But you guys in the FFVII section are much more likely to be interested in it than anyone in the KH section would be.

So, yeah, whatever, I'm vain, I want to get more readers. This is going in the FFVII section. Sue me. ¬¬

(Also, apparently being corrupted by darkness via tentacle porn results in random wing growth. ...so, y'know how Sephiroth has those two extra buttwings in KHII, but not in the first game? I wonder how that happened... fufufu.)

**Warnings: Tentacle porn. Some dub-con/non-con elements.**

* * *

><p>"So. You made a deal with Hades."<p>

Cloud tensed. The voice was unmistakably Sephiroth's, and not a moment later the man himself emerged from the shadows.

That was the last thing Cloud needed.

"That's none of your business."

Cloud pushed past Sephiroth, storming onwards. He hated this place; the dank, pervasive darkness; the oppressive caverns; the distant screams of tortured souls that Cloud couldn't so much hear as feel, buzzing in the back of his mind and setting him on edge.

He didn't want to stay a second longer than he had to in the Underworld, and he sure as hell didn't want to deal with Sephiroth here.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly behind him. The sound echoed, and Cloud grit his teeth.

"Why do you insist on clinging to the light?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Every step you take leads you deeper into the darkness. Where you belong."

Cloud whirled around, raising his sword in warning. "Shut up. I'm not like you."

Sephiroth just smiled, brushing the blade aside with the back of his hand. Cloud hissed his annoyance at Sephiroth dismissing him so easily, but he let his sword drop back to a low guard.

"I made a deal with Hades so that I could find my friends," Cloud divulged, irritation clear. He didn't need to explain himself, least of all to Sephiroth. "I'm not giving in to the dark, and I'm not like you."

"Your friends, hm?"

"Yeah. Not that you would know anything about that."

Sephiroth gave that chuckle again. "You really think that they survived, Cloud? Our world was destroyed, completely overrun by the Heartless. It was too bad that the _Planet's Hero_ couldn't fight them off."

Cloud physically flinched. That was a low blow. He loathed how Sephiroth could do that, how he knew him well enough to use Cloud's own guilt as a weapon against him. At least Cloud had _tried_. Gaia, he had tried, but the enemy had come out of nowhere. They had been everywhere, all the shadows in the world animated into vicious, devouring life. So many, relentless. Cloud hadn't even know how to fight them back then.

And all the while Sephiroth just stood back and watched as the Planet was consumed. He had finally got his wish. The Planet was a dead husk, and he was free to travel to new worlds to corrupt them too. Sephiroth had been all too ready to accept and use the powers of darkness.

Cloud shook his head. "I survived. You survived... unfortunately. Maybe the others could have made it to another world too."

"And you think making a deal with Hades will help you find them."

Cloud wanted to punch him. Sephiroth was so damn patronising. "Yes," Cloud confirmed, daring Sephiroth to disagree.

"Because finding your friends will help you find your light again, is that it?" Sephiroth smirked.

Cloud glowered. "What is it to you?"

Sephiroth stepped closer, cutting the distance between them to almost nothing. "We are the only two left, you and I, all that remains of our Gaia. Is it so strange I want to keep you? A souvenir, if you will."

"Not interested."

"You enjoyed being my puppet before."

Cloud felt the heat rush to his cheeks. "I'm not your puppet!"

There was a dark humour in Sephiroth's eyes. "No? Perhaps not. Yet you cannot deny the darkness in your heart."

"Shut up."

"So ready to consume you."

"Shut up!"

They were in close quarters, too close for blades, but the perfect distance for Cloud to loose a fist for Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth caught his wrist easily.

"The light doesn't suit you, Cloud. Holding on to hope only makes the pain worse."

Cloud winced at Sephiroth's grip, tight enough to bruise him. He shook his head. He wasn't listening to this. He _couldn't_ listen. Sephiroth was wrong, Cloud knew that. But at the same time... all Cloud had left was loss and guilt and despair, and it was a heavy burden to bear. It was so easy to see all his failings in the light.

"Leave all that behind you. Let the darkness bury the past."

Cloud broke free of Sephiroth's hold, snatching his hand away. But there was no conviction in his voice when he spoke. "I can't."

Sephiroth pressed forward again and Cloud stepped back, giving up the ground now. "Why not?"

Cloud's back hit the cave wall, Sephiroth's body caging him in. His grip on his sword loosened, and it slipped from his fingers, the ring of metal hitting rock echoing hollowly through the tunnels. Cloud winced, then looked away from Sephiroth, eyes downcast. "I just _can't_."

"That is supremely irrational reasoning, Cloud." Sephiroth smirked, brushing his hand against Cloud's jaw. "You know as well as I that you will never let go of the past, nor your darkness."

He tried to flinch away, but Cloud had nowhere left to go. It wasn't just that he'd been backed into a corner. The rock beneath Sephiroth's feet writhed with darkness, and beneath Cloud's too. The darkness was reaching for him, thin tendrils wrapping around his boots like wisps of smoke, anchoring him in place.

Sephiroth saw him notice and smiled dangerously. "You would be amazed what the darkness can do when you learn how to use it."

Cloud set his jaw, trying to ignore how close Sephiroth was. Trying to ignore the way his touch made him shiver. "Not interested."

"Oh, is that so?" Sephiroth purred. This time it was his lips that brushed along Cloud's jaw, and Cloud gasped. "I bet I could make you interested."

"_Sephiroth_," Cloud hissed. He raised his fists to try and push Sephiroth off, but somehow they only ended up resting on Sephiroth's chest instead. Sephiroth's hands settled on Cloud's hips.

Sephiroth was right about one thing. They were all that was left. Just the two of them, the only remnants of the world Cloud had known and loved. Everything he'd fought so hard to protect... every_one_... all of that was gone. Sephiroth was all that remained. As much as he hated him, how could Cloud let go?

Sephiroth's lips met Cloud's, and Cloud didn't resist. "Good, puppet," Sephiroth smiled.

"I'm not your puppet," Cloud maintained.

"And yet here you are, so willing to let me manipulate you."

He hated Sephiroth for saying it, but Cloud wasn't certain it was something he could deny. When Sephiroth kissed him again, Cloud kissed him back with all the desperation of a man drowning.

The kiss was aggressive; their kisses always were. Sephiroth used his mouth to dominate Cloud, tasting him, defiling him. Cloud's hands crept up, first cupping Sephiroth's neck, then fisting into his hair. Cloud tugged at the silver strands and Sephiroth growled, nipping at Cloud's lower lip.

Sephiroth explored every inch of Cloud's mouth, and Cloud returned the favour. It was thorough, deep and drawn out despite the heat and violence behind the assault.

Cloud moaned against Sephiroth's lips. It had been a while since they'd... done this, but Sephiroth hadn't forgotten a thing. He knew exactly how to kiss Cloud, how to slide his hands beneath Cloud's top and stroke down his sides in a way that made him shiver with arousal.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud breathed. It was supposed to be a protest. It came out a plea for more.

Sephiroth broke away, leaving Cloud panting and dazed. He carefully untangled Cloud's fingers from his hair, placing Cloud's hands out against the cave wall on either side of him. The darkness bubbled behind him like thick black tar, capturing his wrists.

"What...?" Cloud asked in confused apprehension, feeling the pressure constricting around his arms. This was new.

The darkness beneath him had only deepened and spread while they had been kissing. The tendrils had gained substance; they weren't just wisps of darkness anymore, but had grown thick and solid. They weren't just holding Cloud's feet down either. The darkness had crept up Cloud's legs, starting up his thighs, as well as around his wrists and arms. Their grip on him was firm and immoveable, binding him.

Even though he knew they were just manipulations of the darkness... these looked real. Alive. And a lot like tentacles, because that's exactly what they were meant to be.

"As I said, it is amazing what the darkness can do when you learn to control it."

Cloud jerked away as one of the tentacles around his thigh shifted higher. Definitely solid; Cloud could feel the strength of it, the darkness roiling beneath the surface like muscle. The tip of it lifted to Cloud's belt, flicking it open. "You're doing this?" Cloud accused.

"Obviously."

Cloud groaned as one of the tentacles rubbed along the seam of his trousers, against where he had been beginning to harden from the passion of Sephiroth's kiss. The one fiddling with his belt had successfully undone it and pulled it away and had now moved on to working on his zipper.

"You- you're fucked up, you know that?" Cloud gasped.

"Really?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, smiling indulgently. "And what does that make you? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

The tentacle rubbing against him increased its pressure, and Cloud's hips bucked into the touch.

Sephiroth had a point. As fucked up as he was, Cloud was just as bad for enjoying the things Sephiroth did to him, for all the things they'd done in the past. For getting turned on by _this_.

And... yeah, it was turning him on. Cloud had always loved it when Sephiroth pinned him down, but this was something else. The tentacles bound him completely, and he was helpless in their grasp. He struggled against them and they didn't give an inch.

Sephiroth watched him with a look that was pure lust.

Another two tentacles slid beneath Cloud's top, working it up as far as it could go with Cloud's arms still outstretched. It left his torso exposed to the chilled air of the caverns, and Cloud shivered. He felt smooth leather tracing against the taut lines of his stomach.

"Now this is a look that suits you," Sephiroth approved.

Cloud growled. "Put me down," he demanded, but the conviction in his voice was noticeably absent.

Sephiroth didn't even bother to deign that with a reply. His mouth pressed against Cloud's throat, biting down, and Cloud bucked in the tentacle's grip. He squirmed futilely as Sephiroth marked him, leaving dark, messy bruises vivid against his pale skin, while the tentacles coiled and curled around him.

They seemed aimless, absent-minded, as if they were unsure what to do without Sephiroth's attention to direct them. The ones that had been working on Cloud's pants had got as far as undoing his fly, but had now settled into resting low against his hips, undulating in small, stroking movements. Like a very strange massage, almost. It felt good.

Cloud was embarrassed to find he was panting already.

Sephiroth licked a trail over the bruises he had left, smirking as Cloud moaned. It was his hands, rather than the tentacles, that finally worked their way inside Cloud's pants.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud breathed

"Yes?" His hands were on Cloud's ass, the soft, worn leather of his gloves kneading into Cloud's skin, and Cloud bit his lip, brows furrowing with the effort of holding back another moan.

That was a shame; the noises Cloud made when he let go were... very likeable.

Sephiroth teased the tentacles back into action, and Cloud gasped loudly when one of them massaged firmly against his cock. The two that had previously worked his shirt up now found his bared chest, coiling around him and rubbing against his nipples in a way that made Cloud want to squirm. Others still drew his trousers and underwear down, leaving him entirely exposed. He felt a rush of heat reddening his face at that, part embarrassment and mostly arousal.

Cloud moaned. His naked erection was now pressed between his own stomach and Sephiroth's SOLDIER belt, leaving little drips of precome on the black leather, with a tentacle wrapped around it and stroking him in a way that sent any semblance of coherent thoughts scattering. Cloud didn't even notice the tentacle that had crept up to his lips until it was already in his mouth.

He made a choked gasp, somewhere between shock and protest.

Not that he would've minded blowing one of the tentacles all that much. It wasn't exactly something he'd ever expected to do, but with Sephiroth involved in his sex life he'd learnt to roll with much weirder. It was only that the tentacle - or the darkness, since that was what it was created from - tasted incredibly unpleasant.

Cloud would've spat it out if he could, but Sephiroth didn't give him that option.

One of Sephiroth's hands left Cloud's ass to tangle into his hair instead, yanking his head back to give the tentacle easier access. It slid in, deeper than a normal blowjob would ever be, and Cloud gagged. His jaws were stretched wide, chest heaving as he began to struggle to breathe. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It was purely a physical response to trying to fellate something that huge and that deep, but it figured Sephiroth would get off on making him cry either way. Bastard.

He bit down, hard, and the tentacle jerked and withdrew.

Cloud spluttered and coughed, gasping in shuddering breaths. The thing had left a trail of some slick, inky fluid, like liquid darkness, leaving dark stains against Cloud's lips and collected in the corners of his mouth.

"What the _hell?!_"Cloud choked out when he had got enough breath back.

"No?" Sephiroth asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hell no. That thing tastes rank."

"I see. My apologies." Sephiroth's tone was polite, detached, but his eyes and the twist of his lips were full of sarcasm and amusement at Cloud's expense.

The tentacle brushed against Cloud's lips again and he twisted his head out of the way. He opened his mouth to make some biting comment, only to have it push its way inside. Cloud tried to jerk away, but there was nowhere to go, and the tentacle only slid in deeper until Cloud gagged on it again. The glower he shot Sephiroth was absolutely murderous.

Sephiroth leant in and traced his tongue over Cloud's lips, stretched wide around the tentacle in his mouth. Cloud growled, low and threatening in the back of his throat.

"Allow me to take your mind off it, then," Sephiroth offered with a predatory smile, and Cloud couldn't tell if he was mocking him or not.

The tentacles wrapped around Cloud's thighs tightened, subtly working his legs open wider. The hand that was still on Cloud's ass spread him open, fingers brushing over his entrance before being replaced by a tentacle.

It felt slick, probably with the same liquid darkness that Cloud could taste on the one in his mouth. The tentacle rubbed against him, lapping at the ring of muscle, teasingly pressing the tip inside him to open him up. Spreading the slick fluid and preparing him. It moved in time with the tentacle that was stroking his cock, both of them tormenting him together. Every touch added to the stimulation, but neither of the tentacles would give him what his body craved. It was maddening.

Cloud whimpered, rolling his hips in a plea for _more_.

"Shall I make them fuck you, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, the question little more than a hoarse whisper.

Cloud still had enough of his mind to glare at Sephiroth from the corners of his eyes. But, slowly, he nodded.

"Good boy." Sephiroth's lips brushed against the shell of Cloud's ear, making him shiver. "Let the darkness in. Let it corrupt you..."

Cloud wished he could speak, because that much melodrama required some kind of biting retort. Sephiroth had been hanging out in the Underworld for _way _too long. He hoped the eyeroll he gave conveyed the sentiment well enough.

Sephiroth chuckled. The tentacle toying at Cloud's entrance shoved inside in one smooth, hard thrust.

"Nn-_ng!_"

Sephiroth controlled the tentacles, he had _created_ them; he knew exactly what he was doing to Cloud. The tentacle was thick, stretching Cloud open, big enough to be almost uncomfortable but never quite painful, and so gods damned _deep_ inside him.

Cloud eyes rolled back, panting with the strain of accepting the intrusion.

"You like being filled like this, don't you?" Sephiroth's voice was low and husky.

Cloud could only groan, but that small noise was practically an affirmative anyway.

It felt almost too full, like he could break any moment and- fuck. Oh, _fuck_. When it moved, it moved inside him in ways that would have been impossible for anything else. The tentacle was strong and flexible and seemed to be able to rub against every single sensitive spot at once. The tip found his prostate and stroked insistently.

The tentacle on his cock sped up, more tightness, more pressure, while the one inside him settled into a steady, rocking rhythm, hard and relentless.

It was too much to bear, too much pleasure, too many sensations, and Cloud cried out around the tentacle in his mouth. He was being filled and fucked from both ends, by these _things_, and Sephiroth was practically purring as he watched the darkness defile his precious puppet.

Cloud made an incredibly erotic sight like that, stretched out so Sephiroth could see everything. The tentacle wrapped around Cloud's cock, stroking him, cradling his balls. It's twin behind it, pumping deep inside Cloud's ass. Cloud's face was flushed red and his eyes glassed over with pleasure and arousal and lust. Thin tracks of saliva threaded away from where his mouth was stretched too-wide open to accommodate another tentacle.

As lovely a sight as it made, Sephiroth let the tentacle in Cloud's mouth slide free.

Cloud groaned, coughed, and attempted to spit out a glob of black-tainted saliva. "Still fuckin' gross," he grumbled, frowning for only as long as it took for the tentacle in his ass to thrust against his prostate again. "_Nn!_"

"How does it feel, Cloud?"

The tentacle around his cock tightened, sending another wave of pleasure through him. "Mmn, I..."

"You always did love getting fucked."

Cloud bit his lip, trying to find the words his mind wanted to say before they were lost beneath pure sensation. "I usually... try not to admit that," he gasped. Wait. That wasn't the denial he'd been aiming for. Fuck.

Sephiroth laughed, although the sound was strained with his own arousal. "Come here."

Not that Cloud could have moved at all, but the tentacles binding Cloud's arms shifted forwards, letting his upper body drop. He ended up with his face in Sephiroth's crotch, his cheek grazing against the bulge in the leather of his pants.

There wasn't much subtlety in what was being asked of him. This, though, this was something he was very used to doing. Maybe even enjoyed, when he allowed himself to forget that he was supposed to hate Sephiroth. Cloud took the zipper between his teeth.

The tentacles slowed almost to a halt as Sephiroth's breath hitched. He stared down at Cloud, eyes dark with desire.

Of course, there was only so much Cloud could do with his hands bound as they were. Once Cloud had successfully undone his fly, Sephiroth took the liberty of drawing himself out. His own touch made him hiss with restrained pleasure. The head of his cock was already slick and wet with precome, hard and aching just from watching the delectable display that Cloud made.

Sephiroth's hands tangled into Cloud's hair as Cloud ran his tongue along the length of his erection. His lips closed around the head, a hot, open-mouthed kiss, and Sephiroth groaned.

"Yesss, puppet. Just like that."

Cloud took Sephiroth deeper into his mouth, sucking hard. Compared to the stupid tentacle this was easy, and much more pleasurable.

Sephiroth gave Cloud enough time to get comfortable as he bobbed his head to take all of Sephiroth in. Then the tentacle inside him moved again and Cloud's eyes shot open. He moaned around Sephiroth's cock, creating a delicious vibration which only made Sephiroth moan in turn.

The tentacles returned to their former intensity, and Cloud let out a muffled scream. There was no way that he could last with his senses being assaulted three ways at once. He was helpless to do anything but _feel _as his body was ravaged; every jolt of pleasure, every sharp spike of bliss. The heat rising inside him felt almost too good to bear.

Sephiroth fucked Cloud's mouth with only his own pleasure in mind. It was clear that Cloud couldn't last much longer, but even so, Sephiroth didn't have much catching up to do. Cloud's mouth was hot and wet, and he sucked and swallowed around him as though he was still every bit Sephiroth's puppet, so determined to please. They were both close.

Cloud gave a sob of pleasure as the tentacle around his cock tightened, stroking him harder.

"Come for me, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured, and Cloud was helpless to do anything but obey. The tentacle in his ass pounded in deep and hard, rubbing against all the most sensitive spots inside him, and it was enough to push him over the edge. He moaned, trembling all over as he came hard. The tentacle around his cock milked him through his orgasm, still firm and insistent even as Cloud spilled his seed out on to the ground.

The tentacles hold on him tightened reflexively, squeezing almost to the point of pain as Sephiroth tensed. He let out a low groan as he hit his own peak, coming into Cloud's mouth. And still Cloud kept swallowing around him, drinking every drop until Sephiroth was spent.

"So well trained," Sephiroth approved breathlessly.

The tentacles loosed, then gradually withdrew, sinking back into the darkness and the shadows. Cloud shakily stood, stretching his stiff limbs and trying to remember how to function in the aftermath of having his mind completely blown. He stumbled, only to find Sephiroth there bracing him against his chest.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud firmly, drawing a low groan from the younger man. He could taste himself in Cloud's mouth, as well as the unfamiliar tang of the dark liquid from the tentacles. Cloud was right. That was quite disgusting. Sephiroth smirked as he drew away, tucking himself away and fixing his clothing.

This time Cloud managed to stay up long enough to get his own clothes in order. But he felt utterly boneless in the wake of his orgasm, the trembling in his overworked, oversexed body not allowing him to stand for any longer than that. He slumped down against the rock wall of the cavern.

"Well," Cloud rasped, gradually regaining his breath. "I guess this explains... you appearing out of nowhere. You never wanted to talk to me at all, did you? You were just horny."

Sephiroth huffed a laugh. "Hardly anything so base, Cloud."

"Then what-" Cloud's voice choked off into a small noise of distress and confusion. The heat in his body hadn't faded, he realised. If anything it was getting worse; it felt like burning, and a sudden sharp spike of pain lanced through his back. Cloud doubled over. "What did you do?!" he hissed.

Sephiroth stared down at him, infuriatingly impassive with just a touch of curiosity. "What appears to be the problem?"

Cloud glowered. There was no way this wasn't Sephiroth's fault. His back felt like it was being stabbed by Masamune from the inside.

Skin and muscle split apart, bursting blood and threads of darkness. Cloud screamed.

The white hot agony faded to a dull ache, and Cloud found himself on the floor at Sephiroth's feet.

"How curious," Sephiroth commented. He knelt down to touch something behind Cloud's back, something that sent sharp needles of pain washing through him again. It felt raw, like a wound half-healed and hot from infection. "So this is what happens when the physical form is corrupted by darkness."

"What... what did you _do?_" Cloud repeated shakily. The pain was dying back quickly, at least, but the sensation left in its place was equally as disturbing. What did Sephiroth mean, corrupted?

Cloud tried to turn and see what had happened, though he didn't expect to be able to given how the pain had been in his back. Specifically, his left shoulder blade. He was wrong.

There was something there. A limb - a wing - black as the darkness Sephiroth commanded, with the same twisted, monstrous formation as he had seen in many of the Heartless. And even worse than that, Cloud could feel it. He could move it. It was _his._ It was his and Sephiroth had given it to him, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He turned on Sephiroth, livid.

"You- you fucking _bastard!_ You knew this would happen!"

"Not at all. Call it... an experiment."

"I have a _wing._"

"As do I."

"Is that supposed to be comforting? That only makes it worse," Cloud growled.

Sephiroth smirked. He made a move to touch Cloud's wing - it was different to his, all sinew and membrane rather than feathers - but Cloud jerked back away from him. A shame; wings could _very_ fun to play with, and Sephiroth was going to look forward to introducing Cloud to that. But his puppet clearly needed time to process the existence of the new limb, so Sephiroth acquiesced.

He formed a portal of darkness behind himself and turned to take his leave. Let Cloud stew in his own time.

"Sephiroth-" Cloud began.

Sephiroth glanced back. For a second, so quick it could almost have been imagined, Cloud looked... scared. Then his features settled into a scowl, and he amended whatever he had been about to say.

"You're a bastard."

Sephiroth chuckled and kissed Cloud's frown. "Until next time, _puppet_."

He stepped back into the darkness and vanished, leaving Cloud alone once again in the dingy grey fog of the Underworld's caverns.

Cloud closed his eyes and closed his mind until the panic and terror subsided. He stooped down and retrieved his sword from where he'd dropped it right at the beginning of their little tryst, doing his best to pointedly ignore the sensation of the black wing bobbing behind him.

He would have to figure out how to deal with that later. Maybe see if he could cut it off or something, if it came to the worst. But right now he just wanted out of the Underworld. He'd had enough of the darkness for one day. Especially dark _tentacles_.

"Fucking Sephiroth," Cloud muttered as he started back out to the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo, since the last chapter set it up pretty well, how about a wing kink sequel? :D

There is wing kink in this, I promise. Eventually. It's just, uh... for some reason Cloud started spewing a bunch of emotional bullshit first. Idek. Too much time spent in the Underworld makes you prone to mood swings or something.

These two stupid morons can't decide if they're enemies or boyfriends.

They were supposed to start off with all emotional manipulation and trying to kill each other then tone it down to mostly fluffyness for the smut... but somehow Cloud ended up having a masochistic streak and decided he was going to get off on Sephiroth fucking him hard enough for it to hurt so idek.

**Warnings: **Wing kink, rough sex, nothing really out of the ordinary for these two.

* * *

><p>"I thought I would find you here."<p>

Cloud tensed. Then he realised that actually no, he wasn't surprised by this development at all, and simply sighed instead. "Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smirked. "You're losing your touch, Cloud. Defeated by a child?"

Cloud snorted and didn't answer.

Sephiroth moved to stand beside him, staring out across the desolate landscape below them the same as Cloud had been doing. Cloud's hand shifted on to the hilt of his sword, just in case. Sephiroth had seemed to prefer simply tormenting Cloud recently, rather than outright trying to kill him, but they still had their share of fights. (Though in all truth, Cloud was mostly the one who had been starting those, thinking if he could defeat Sephiroth then maybe that damned wing would disappear too. It hadn't worked.) Either way, Cloud wasn't about to be caught unprepared.

Sephiroth made no move to attack him.

"...you know why Sora won, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, eventually growing uncomfortable with the silence.

"Because although you were required to fight as part of your deal with Hades, you had no desire to harm an innocent bystander and allowed him to gain advantage over you while not explicitly throwing the match."

Cloud blinked, then shot a reluctantly amused glance at Sephiroth. "Well, yeah. That wasn't what I was going to say, but I suppose that works too."

"What was your original answer?"

"That it was because I had lost my way... I had lost sight of the light and fallen in to the darkness. And darkness never wins."

Sephiroth raised a eyebrow. "And you accuse me of being melodramatic."

Cloud had to smile, just a little. "Well, maybe we've both been spending too much time in the Underworld."

That earned him a the slightest hint of a dry smile in return. "Perhaps so. However, you seem awfully unconcerned for someone who claims to have fallen in to the darkness."

"The kid was right," Cloud shrugged. "He said I'd find my light again, and... I think I have."

"Oh? How so? Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Cloud snorted. "Shut up, you moron."

He gazed back across the barren, rocky wasteland beyond the clifftop he'd found. (Funny he always ended up in places like that.) It was a stupid idea to tell Sephiroth anything, but Cloud found the words spilling out anyway.

"They mentioned other worlds they'd been to - a place called Traverse Town, a sort of gateway world. A lot of people whose own worlds had been destroyed ended up there." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "There was a girl in with a pink dress and a ribbon in her hair there. I think... no, I _know_ they were talking about Aerith. She's _alive_."

"Your little Cetra girlfriend?" Sephiroth dismissed. "I killed her long ago."

"Yeah, and I've killed you three times. Never seems to stop you." Cloud gradually became more animated as he continued. "Things works differently here. Maybe her heart left our planet and ended up on one of these worlds somehow. If anyone could do it, it would be her. And if she's here, maybe Tifa... Yuffie, Cid, anyone..."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud with a look that was almost distaste, waiting for him to finish. "So this is why you are acting so disgustingly content. You think you have _hope_."

"What, does it bother you that you can't drag me down to your level?"

"Humph. You think I can't?" The smug look that Sephiroth shot him was a challenge, nothing less.

The next second Cloud froze, his confidence draining.

Masamune was at his throat, cold metal biting into Cloud's skin, Sephiroth looming only centimetres behind him. He hadn't even had time to react, hadn't seen Sephiroth move at all, and Cloud cursed himself for letting his guard down so easily.

What had he been thinking? That he could just stand here and have a pleasant conversation with _Sephiroth?_ Gaia, he must have been stupid.

Cloud's expression turned to steel.

"The darkness will always be there," Sephiroth reminded him, "seared into your heart. And as long as it exists, I will be here to bring you back where you belong."

Cloud could feel his blood pounding beneath Sephiroth's blade. He tried desperately to reach that place of quiet surety he had felt before, but it had slipped from his grasp. Sephiroth's touch was like ice, freezing him to the core.

"Why is it always about the fucking darkness?" Cloud asked bitterly. "If you're so damn attached to me then why don't you try coming in to the light for once?"

Sephiroth laughed, and they were close enough that Cloud could feel the vibration of it, his back pressed to Sephiroth's chest.

Shit. Of course the idea was laughable, and Cloud regretted saying it. It was never going to happen. He _knew _that, but Sephiroth's offhand dismissal still hurt, deeper than it should have.

Cloud raised his sword, pushing Masamune away, twisting round to face Sephiroth with their blades locked together. He shoved Sephiroth away, using the new space between him to bring his sword round in a wide swing.

"There's no Gaia anymore. There's no Jenova. You're just being an asshole. Do you even have a reason to? Why can't you just act like a rational human being for once?!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in cold mockery, calmly blocking each of Cloud's attacks. "Perhaps because I am not-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Cloud interrupted, his sword throwing sparks against Masamune as they clashed. "You're not a god, and if you're a monster it's only because of the things you _choose_ to do!"

He threw a vicious series of strikes against Sephiroth's defence. Again and again, and as always every single slash was parried with careless efficiency... but no more than that.

Sephiroth wasn't fighting back.

The venom drained out of Cloud's attacks, until he eventually he stopped completely. He lowered his weapon, letting the tip of the blade drop to the ground.

"Are you done?" Sephiroth asked evenly.

"Fuck you. _Fuck you. _What do you even _want _from me?"

"Hmm. I think I would like to watch your spirit break."

"I liked it better when you just wanted to murder me," Cloud said with an empty mockery of a smile.

Sephiroth smirked. Cloud made it so easy, after all. Sephiroth had barely done anything; this time it was Cloud alone who had worked himself into his misery, dredging up his own guilt and bitterness at the slightest prompting. All of this - Light, hope - it only made the pain more unbearable for him. Oh, yes, Sephiroth had never lied about that.

Cloud didn't resist when Sephiroth stepped in close, fisting a hand into blond spikes and tilting Cloud's head back.

"I hate you," Cloud said quietly.

"Good."

Sephiroth kissed him, and Cloud yielded. Sephiroth's arms wrapped around him, less an embrace and something more like a prison. Cloud hated how warm, how soft and _human_ Sephiroth's lips felt against his own, but it didn't stop him from kissing back with equal intensity.

He didn't object when his sword was levered out of his grip and cast carelessly aside. Masamune vanished somewhere as well, but Cloud wasn't paying enough attention to be certain.

When Sephiroth pulled away, there was something calculating and callous in his eyes. "If that Cetra is alive in one of these worlds... perhaps I should find her and kill her again?"

Ah, now _there _was that spark of fury and defiance Sephiroth so enjoyed crushing.

Cloud snarled, fighting to get out of Sephiroth's embrace, hard enough that Sephiroth actually required some effort to keep him in place. Cloud immediately regretted letting himself be disarmed so damn easily.

"Never," he swore. "I will _never _let that happen. Not again, not this time!"

Cloud's wing twitched. It was created of the dark and reacted to the dark, and Cloud's anguish gave it vitality. He always tried to keep it concealed underneath the red cloak he had adopted for just that purpose, but it flared out against his will.

Sephiroth smiled to see it.

"There. Much better, puppet. You can feel the fear now, can't you? The darkness in your heart?" He ran his fingers firmly down the bony ridge at the top of Cloud's wing, making the blond hiss and jerk in his grip. "You will always be mine, and you will always submit to me. This is the proof of that."

"As if!"

Sephiroth continued to feel his way over Cloud's wing. It felt uncomfortably sensitive, almost alien. Cloud had done his utmost to avoid touching his wing in any way; it surprised him that he could feel anything with it at all, never mind this shivery sort of almost-pleasure. It was a feeling completely at odds with Cloud's simmering resentment.

"You haven't been taking care of this at all, have you?" Sephiroth observed.

Cloud grit his teeth. "What the fuck are you talking about now?"

"Your wing, obviously."

"The hell do you care?"

Cloud's breath caught as Sephiroth pressed down on one of the painful knots.

He had tried to keep the wing folded up and hidden for as long as he'd had it, rarely letting it stretch out. And yeah, it fucking hurt. The muscles in his back and all along the wing protested at being immobilised so much, aching constantly. Moving the thing resulted in painful spasms of pins and needles, though Sephiroth's touch was going a long way to ease the discomfort. It was... like a massage. Firm enough to be almost painful, Sephiroth worked the aches and kinks out with undeniable skill.

Gods, that felt good.

"Tch! Don't think that you can... hnn... just make me forget... what you said about Aerith... by... _mmn!_"

Sephiroth's fingers had found the joint where wing met flesh, the part that ached most of all, and Cloud was embarrassed by how loudly the contact made him moan. Sephiroth massaged the join in firm circles, undoing the months worth of tension. He smirked at the distant glaze in Cloud's eyes.

"The girl is no threat to me here. I have no cause to harm her... unless you give me one."

Distant he may have been, but Cloud could still pull off a piercing glower. "Since when have you needed an excuse?"

Sephiroth just smirked and dug his nails into the tender muscle of Cloud's wing joint.

Cloud choked, hissing with the sudden pain. "Bastard!"

"Always," Sephiroth agreed. He took the pressure off and rubbed gently over the abused area.

Cloud slumped forward with a groan and a sigh, closing the already tiny gap between them. His head ended up resting on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Good boy," Sephiroth purred. He wrapped his own wing around Cloud possessively, letting the feathers brush against Cloud's bare arms. The soft caress made Cloud shiver. "You belong to me. Remember that, Cloud, and I will find no fault with you."

"You really ought to get those issues of yours checked out," Cloud deadpanned.

Still, who was he to talk? Cloud was the one who ended up in bed with his supposed arch-nemesis on a regular basis. And enjoyed it far more than he should have. They were both pretty messed up, at the end of everything. Maybe Sephiroth was exactly what he deserved.

Sephiroth just kissed him again. Deeper and harder than before, laced with a possessiveness and passion that sent heat flaring in Cloud's veins. Cloud returned the kiss with fervour, every bit as hot and insistent.

The touches against his wing felt good, but they weren't inherently sexual. This kiss most definitely was. Experiencing the combination of the two sensations together, though, that was... _Gaia_. Cloud knew he was moaning against Sephiroth's lips and he didn't care.

They finally broke away from each other, panting.

A flicker of movement caught Cloud's eye. The black mass behind Sephiroth's shoulder, feathers rustling slightly as his wing twitched.

"Does it feel good for you as well? The, uh, wing thing?" Cloud felt his face heat even as he asked the question. There was no harm in being curious; it was obvious by now where this encounter was going to go. But he was still ashamed at how easily he accepted it nowadays.

"It does," Sephiroth acknowledged, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I have had some experience with it."

Cloud almost laughed to himself at that, because something in Sephiroth's tone and the suggestive look to his half-lidded eyes make Cloud think Sephiroth was... almost saying he touched his wing as he masturbated, or something. Then his amusement faded, replaced by a rush of heat. Sephiroth touching his wing as he masturbated. Wow, that was a nice mental image.

Cloud swallowed hard.

He reached up and hesitantly carded his fingers through the feathers. They got caught once or twice, but Sephiroth only seemed to enjoy the little tugs even more. Cloud repeated the movement with more confidence, and Sephiroth practically purred.

"Good, puppet."

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth returned the favour. Cloud's wing didn't have feathers, and the thick membrane didn't feel much of anything at all, but that was made up for with how damn sensitive the joint seemed to be as Sephiroth stroked over it.

"Now, is having a wing so terrible?"

"Uhhn..." Logically, Cloud thought the fact that the wing was a _physical embodiment of darkness_ probably trumped the slight benefit of an extra erogenous zone... but logic was hard to come by when Sephiroth was massaging said erogenous zone in a very suggestive manner.

Sephiroth smirked and nipped at Cloud's throat, feeling Cloud's growing hardness pressed against his hip. "Shall we take this to bed, Cloud?"

"What, you're actually asking? That makes a change." Sadly, his voice was a little too breathy to convey the full weight of his intended sarcasm.

Sephiroth huffed a short laugh. "Hold tight," he murmured against Cloud's ear. A portal flared into existence behind him, and Sephiroth pulled them both into the darkness before Cloud had a chance to protest.

Travelling through the dark paths was not something Cloud had ever done before, and not something he ever wanted to repeat. It felt much the same way the tentacles had tasted, which was to say extremely unpleasant and deeply disturbing.

He shuddered as the portal released them. Sephiroth must have seen the look of distaste on Cloud's face, because he smirked and kissed him hard again to wipe the expression away.

"Where are we?" Cloud asked, the question almost lost against Sephiroth's lips.

"My room."

Well, it was a room. Still in the Underworld, but it had been fitted out comfortably enough for a temporary stay. The furniture was minimal and mostly utilitarian, but there were drawers and chairs, a mostly empty bookshelf, a stand for Masamune, and a _bed_.

Cloud blinked, then lapsed into a wry smile. Sephiroth usually took him wherever he found him, which resulted in most of their couplings taking place in desolate corners of the Underworld, or the dark back alleys of Thebes on the occasions Cloud left through the Coliseum and went out into the city beyond. Sex in an actual bed was not a luxury he was often afforded.

Nor was this. Their clothes came off with careless haste; Cloud couldn't even tell which of them had started that, but when Sephiroth was naked and pressed up against him it hardly mattered. Cloud drank in the heady feeling, the heated contact of skin against skin. He hadn't realised how much he missed it in their usual half-clothed affairs.

Hands grasped insistently at each other. Sephiroth spread his fingers out over Cloud's chest, rubbing his thumbs in teasing circles over peaked nipples. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders in return.

The position put his hands against Sephiroth's back, and Cloud absently wondered if Sephiroth's wing joint was as sensitive as his own. He ran one hand along the pinion and in towards Sephiroth's shoulder again, running his finger through the feathers.

Sephiroth tensed, his eyes narrowing shut as he hissed with pleasure. Apparently it was. So Cloud returned the favour, massaging over the joint with one hand much the same as Sephiroth had done to his wing earlier. The other hand he used to stroke through the soft, shorter tertial feathers.

"Enough, Cloud," Sephiroth breathed.

Cloud purred and didn't stop.

"_Enough._"

The next thing Cloud knew he was slammed up against the wall, almost winded by the sudden impact. His arms were pinned above his head, Sephiroth's hand a vice around his wrists, and his body was pinned just as firmly by Sephiroth's hips against his own. Cloud's wing fluttered weakly, uncomfortably trapped.

Sephiroth's mouth hovered over his, and Cloud could feel the harsh breaths against his lips. But Sephiroth didn't kiss him. He ducked his head lower, and Cloud groaned when Sephiroth bit down on his exposed throat. Sephiroth's other hand settled on Cloud's ass in a possessive grip.

Cloud filed that piece of information away in the back of his head. Touching Sephiroth's wing got him riled up.

"On the bed," Sephiroth demanded. "I want you on your knees."

Sephiroth released him, and there wasn't any hesitation as Cloud obeyed the command. He scrambled onto the bed and knelt upright, glancing back over his shoulder.

Cloud found himself immediately embraced from behind, his back pressed against Sephiroth's chest once again and Sephiroth's erection nestled against his ass. Cloud's breath caught at the feel of that. His eyes fluttered shut as Sephiroth's mouth found his throat again, teasing with teeth and tongue in turn. Cloud got the feeling he was going to be walking around with a collar of vivid, purple-red hickeys the next morning; it wouldn't be the first time.

There was a touch against his thigh, feather-light and teasing. Literally feather-light. Sephiroth had curled his wing around Cloud, brushing it against the front of his body. The repeated the action, over Cloud's stomach, against his sides, on the insides of his thighs. The soft, tantalising caresses made Cloud's muscles tremble, sending shivers of lust rushing through him.

The feathers stroked against Cloud's cock, and Cloud felt himself twitch. His hips rolled up, humping the air in a futile plea for more stimulation. He wasn't used to this teasing - their encounters were usually rough and hasty, violent. Drawn-out, gentle touches were something new, and it was driving him mad. He didn't know how to deal with gentleness.

"More," Cloud demanded. It was definitely a demand, even if his voice had broken in the middle of the word.

Sephiroth smirked. "What do you say, Cloud?"

He was reluctant to say it at first, but then the tip of the wing brushed over Cloud's cock again, and no, that was definitely not a whimper that he made. "Please," he gasped.

Sephiroth didn't relent to Cloud's plea though, thoroughly enjoying how he could make Cloud tremble with the slightest touch. The wing was useful in more than one way, it seemed.

Cloud hissed. He couldn't take much more of the teasing, and he wasn't going to be reduced to begging so easily. Instead he tilted his head back and, though the angle was awkward, he managed to bite down hard on Sephiroth's throat.

_That _got a reaction. Cloud was abruptly shoved forward, ending up braced on his elbows, face buried in the sheets and ass presented almost obscenely. Sephiroth's hand clamped around the back of his neck, pinning him in place.

The other hand was on his ass again. Sephiroth spread him open, only adding to the lewdness of Cloud's position. He ran a finger over Cloud's entrance and Cloud moaned in anticipation and encouragement. He almost protested as Sephiroth's touch vanished, but it faded into a hiss as he felt cold, slick gel being drizzled out onto him.

That was another benefit of doing this in an actual bedroom. Sephiroth's room was apparently stocked with lube.

Sephiroth worked two fingers inside Cloud, stretching him open with suggestive little humping motions. It didn't take long before Cloud was panting, pressing his hips back into the delicious contact. Sephiroth withdrew, not bothering with any more preparation than that. Cloud didn't want it and he didn't need it.

Cloud felt Sephiroth's slicked cock nudge at his entrance and breathed in sharply.

"Tell me what you want, Cloud."

The same breath rushed out again in a heavy groan of impatience. "I want you to stop being an asshole."

Sephiroth only laughed. He rubbed against Cloud's hole, but didn't give him any more stimulation than that, not even when Cloud pushed his ass up in the most delightfully shameless manner.

Cloud grit his teeth. "Fuck me. I want... I want you to _fuck me_."

"Better." Sephiroth thrust into Cloud in one firm, smooth movement, steady and unrelenting until he was seated deep inside that deliciously tight, hot ass. Cloud cried out as he was penetrated. His wing snapped out in an involuntary response and something clattered off the bedside table and on to the ground, but neither of them cared.

"Fuck..." Cloud breathed. He squirmed, ass twitching as he readjusted himself to the feeling of being impaled by Sephiroth's substantial length. It ached; a dull, throbbing burn. But it ached in the best way possible.

It felt even better when Sephiroth moved.

This was more like their usual affairs now, and Cloud felt a thrill at the rough handling. Sephiroth still had that hand on his neck, pinning him down, and the other held on to his hip. Both were holding him with a harsh, iron grip. Cloud was going to have bruises.

Sephiroth rammed into him, over and over, and Cloud groaned.

"Nng... fuck, Sephiroth, _harder!"_

Harder. Harder and deeper and _more_, until Cloud lost his mind with it, because that was the only way to drown out everything else. Guilt and loss and darkness, none of that mattered any more. Just Sephiroth.

Cloud's hands fisted into the sheets.

"Good boy," Sephiroth purred approvingly in his ear. "You belong to me."

Cloud's only response was to moan as Sephiroth fucked him fiercely. The thrusts were hard enough to mix pain into the overwhelming pleasure. Gods. When had Cloud started to get off so much on Sephiroth hurting him? He loved it like this.

Cloud's eyes rolled back, every ram from behind sending frissions of pure heat to his aching cock.

Sephiroth dipped his head low, and Cloud could feel the silver strands brushing against him, sticking to his sweat-slick sides. Then he felt Sephiroth's mouth hot against his wing. Cloud couldn't hold back the whimper that burst from his lips.

"Se-seph..."

Sephiroth grazed his teeth harshly against the sensitive wing joint, and Cloud's cock twitched.

"Oh, _fuck_," Cloud groaned. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer; not like this, not with Sephiroth seeming to take advantage of every sexual weakness he possessed.

"Do you want to come, Cloud?"

He could feel each word breathed against his overheated skin. Sephiroth's hand shifted from his neck up into his hair, fisting into the spikes there and yanking his head back. The tug sent an intoxicating thrill of pain and pleasure straight to Cloud's groin, making him cry out. "Nng... please!"

Sephiroth's cock was hitting that perfect spot inside him every time now, sending white-hot bursts of pleasure burning through his veins. He reached a hand back to grasp himself tightly, stroking in time with Sephiroth's deep, rapid thrusts. Oh, gods, he wanted to come.

Cloud could practically hear the smirk in Sephiroth's short, breathy laugh. Then Sephiroth bit down on Cloud's shoulder, right on the wing joint, slamming in hard at the same time. Cloud screamed. His whole body tensed and trembled, and one last firm stroke of his cock pushed him over the edge.

He spurted out between his fingers, thick strings of his seed staining the sheets below him. Sephiroth kept fucking him through his orgasm, savouring the feel of Cloud's ass trembling around him.

"Mmmn..." Cloud moaned softly, still enjoying the sensation even as he came down from his high. He clenched himself around Sephiroth's cock and was rewarded with a deep groan. Cloud did it again, and this time Sephiroth cursed.

His rhythm faltered to a halt, buried to the hilt in Cloud's gorgeous ass. Cloud could the hard flesh inside him twitching as Sephiroth released, spilling semen out into the deepest part of him. Marking him from the inside, and Cloud shivered at the thought.

Eventually Sephiroth sighed, slowly easing his softened member out of Cloud's body. Now released, Cloud collapsed down on his side on the bed, curving round to avoid the wet patch of his own creation. Gaia, having a bed was nice. He felt too boneless to move at all, sinking down into the mattress as his breaths gradually began to even out.

To Cloud's surprise, Sephiroth followed his lead. He pulled the dirty top sheet out of the way entirely, then lay down next to Cloud. Cloud tensed. But Sephiroth only tangled their legs together, both of them on their sides facing each other.

"...I could learn to like the wing," Cloud finally admitted, needing to say something to break the silence. He wasn't used to this sort of... post-coital intimacy.

Sephiroth just smirked, brushing the curve of his lips along Cloud's jawline. The feathers of his wing brushed against Cloud as well, settling over him like a living blanket.

"Sephiroth...?"

"Hush now, puppet."

Cloud hushed, but his mind was racing. Was he really doing this? Lying in bed with Sephiroth, in his arms? Sephiroth didn't _snuggle_. Cloud didn't snuggle either, yet that felt a lot like what they were doing.

Life made an awful lot more sense when they just were trying to kill each other.

"You're still a bastard," Cloud offered half-heartedly.

Sephiroth curled a possessive arm around Cloud's waist. "Always," he agreed.


End file.
